For an electric vehicle, the energy consumption thereof is closely related to the weight thereof. To reduce the weight of a conventional electric vehicle, several parts of the conventional electric vehicle were designed to be made of specific materials, such as aluminum alloy. However, the weight of the conventional electric vehicle cannot be effectively reduced simply by material selection.